It's All Over
by N.S.T
Summary: A fight between Edward and Bella separates both of them for two weeks. Edward suffers the consequences of being away from his beloved. AH, Edward's P.O.V. One-shot.


**It's all over**

**By: N.S.T.**

**-:-**

**I could hold, your beautiful hands**

**And kiss, your beautiful eyelids**

**Throw open, your beautiful doors**

**And phone, your beautiful friends**

**But it's all over**

**It's all over**

**It's all over**

**It's all over **

**-It's all over By: The Broken Family band**

**-:-**

We had a fight.

Names were thrown, projectiles soared. This was, by far, the worst fight we ever had. I can't even remember why it started, but it did. It was probably about something stupid and petty.

We were the perfect couple, Bella and I. We were so in sync. She shift her weight to her other foot and I'd move with her. I believe that we're true soul mates. I really do love her.

Sure, we had our fair share in arguments before. We usually work out what we were arguing about by the time it ended. If it was really bad, I'd be sleeping on the couch, but when morning came we'd make up. It never went this far before.

Two weeks without the love of my life, and I've been a mess. Countless piano strings need to be replaced because I'd slam the keys to hard. Beer bottles littered my waste basket as I drink myself numb. The dark circles under my eyes grew more pronounced as sleep continues to evade me. No, it was not the hate for Bella that fuel me, because there was none. It was the self-hatred for causing this whole mess; I couldn't- wouldn't sacrifice my pride and apologize to her. I laid in bed, gazing at the bottle of sleeping pills beside me. Jasper brought them over when he saw the circles I sported. Thank god it was Jasper and not Alice. I didn't need her lecture at the moment.

As my eyes started to fall shut in my alcohol induced haze, my brain fell into a much needed fitful sleep. I dreamed of Bella.

I stared into her chocolate bottomless, sparkling eyes. She laid on our bed, a sleepy smile on her pink, plump lips. I leaned over and kissed her eyelids goodnight, and that beautiful smile of her's grew. Suddenly, everything changed. We were sitting on the swings of my childhood home. It was twilight, our favorite time of the day. The deep colors that pale in comparison to Bella, peeked over the treetops and decorated the sky. I reached over then and caught her small hand in my larger one. The fit so perfectly. Every dip and bump molded into mine, it was like she was made for me. Again, the setting changed. I realized then that I was reliving memories that I had with Bella. This time I was holding Bella in my arms, my lips connected to her's. There was such passion, lust and love in that single kiss. I gathered her up into my arms, bridal style and walked up the creaky, wooden steps. She giggled the whole way and kissed a pathway down and up my neck, sending shivers of desire down through my body. I kicked open her door and set her down on her bed, kissing her lips passionately. It changed to the day when I planned her surprise birthday party. I had been avoiding her all day trying to get everything ready. I had phone all of her closest friends, peeking over my shoulders every now and then, checking to see if she was coming around the corner. That night when we went to sleep, I had a smile on my face for two reasons. I was so excited to see her reaction.

-:- -:- -:-

I woke up that morning with a huge hangover and with realization. I sat up in bed staring at the moving pictures on the television screen. I loved Bella. I honestly can't stand being away from her, and I honestly don't care if we had a fight... I wanted Bella back.

I got up, determined to have Bella back in my arms. I shaved my face, washed the stench of depression away and dressed in Bella's favorite outfit on me. I ran out of our house, hopped into the Volvo and sped away. Taking the familiar way to her father's house, where I knew she would be, I gripped the steering wheel tighter. What if she doesn't want me back? What if she's found someone else? What if... am too late? Questions ran through my head, scenarios played out in my mind. I didn't care. I was either going to get Bella back, or make a fool out of myself.

I pulled up to the her Father's house, the dirt stained paint peeling off the facade. I slowly got out, preparing myself. I suddenly realized I had no idea how I was going to get Bella's forgiveness.

I walked up the old wooden steps of the porch, and knocked on the door. I could hear the soft patting of Bella's feet as she made her way to the door. It felt like ages until she opened the door, and when she did, my breath vanished. My memory did her no justice. Her red rimmed chocolate eyes that I loved, looked at me, shocked that I was here. Her perfect lips agape. The big shirt- which was mine, hung limply on her shoulders. Baggy gray sweat pants, were rolled up many times to fit on her hips. She was utterly beautiful.

"Bella..." Her name escaped my lips like a pray. Her bottomless eyes welled up with tears.

"Edward," she choked out. My arms immediately encircled her. There was no need for words, because the apology was omitted and forgiven. I held her tight, burying my face into her strawberry scented hair. Her small fragile arms were around my larger frame, squeezing with all her might. Her shoulders shook as she crying. I kissed the crown of her head, and chanted "I love you". She looked up, tears racing down her face.

"I love you Bella. I'm so sorry," I said.

"I love you too Edward. I've missed you so much," she admitted. I leaned my head down the touch her forehead to mine.

"Me too," I whispered. My eyes closed as her full lips touch my own. Our lips moved together, in sync like with everything else we did. The love seem to radiate off of bodies. Our tongues danced, caressing each others.

Finally, I pulled away reluctantly for some much needed air. I softly gazed into her eyes, as she did the same. I content and happy smile grew on her lips, causing me to smile as well. I was complete.

-:- -:- -:-

A/n: This story was inspired by the song "It's All Over" by The Broken Family Band. It's a really good song. I heard the song when I was watch my favorite show, Skins (THE BOMB!!) and I immediately loved it. I do not own the Twilight Series or the song "It's All Over".

Basically, this is just a drabble, my way of procrastinating before finishing the new MON AMOUR chapter.

Hope you enjoyed and have a safe and happy holidays,

-N.S.T.

P.S. REVIEW!!


End file.
